Jerome Said!
by omgromance
Summary: It's Alfie and Amber's anniversary and Amber was going on about a special gift. Alfie told Jerome about it and Jerome convinces Alfie that it's more then it seems. When Alfie makes wrong assumptions and Amber freaks out what will he have to do to win back her heart? Mentions of condoms and sex but no lemons I promise. Amfie!


If you had to vote a least likely to succeed couple in a Anubis house the vote would probably be unanimous, Amber and Alfie. So when their four month anniversary came around no one was more pleased or surprised then Alfie.

"So what did Amber rope you into doing?" Jerome asked his mate on the day while walking to school.

Alfie frowned, "That's the weird thing. She won't tell me."

"Huh then I'm guessing it will have something to do with glitter and rainbows," the blonde teased.

"That's what I thought at first too." Alfie started, "That it was something really girly but all she's telling me is it has to be "perfect" and she's giving me a very "special gift" whatever that all means."

Jerome stopped his mate and gave him a look. "The special gift? Ad a boy Alfredo!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on you know!" Jerome laughed and started walking.

Alfie stood still and after a couple of seconds he realized what his best friend thought. He ran to catch up with him. "Wait you think we're going to... ya know?"

"That's what it sounds like."

They continued on their way and the more Alfie thought about it the more likely it seemed. Amber Millington wanted to have sex with him.

This theory as anyone could expect made him extremely excited and also even more so nervous. He had never even gotten to second base. Plus Amber had had boyfriends before him. This might not be her first time. What if he did something wrong? What if he was bad in bed?

All these thoughts toyed with his mind through all of his classes. Before he knew if Alfie was back at the house in his room with only hours before his big date with Amber.

Besides from the extremely big nervous pit he had in his stomach Alfie had another problem he hadn't a condom. He knew enough to know this was a necessity. He didn't have enough time to go into town and buy any.

He was sure that if Jerome had one he would have seen it around by now. Plus he didn't think Mara was like that. Since Fabian's girlfriend wasn't even in this country he wouldn't need one. His last hope was Eddie. There were dozens of rumors about Eddie hooking up with tons of the girls from school. Alfie knew none of that was true because no way Eddie would cheat on Patricia. Also no way Patricia would let him get away with cheating. He didn't know about Eddie and Patricia, they had been dating a while. He figured he should go see if he could find one.

Alfie snuck down to Eddie and Fabian's room and peered inside. Luckily no one was there so he walked in. He looked around thinking of the most likely place. He decided on Eddie's bedside table.

He opened the first drawer to find nothing but a bunch of pens. He shut that and opened the next. Bingo! There was an unopened box of condoms. Alfie started to open the box when someone cleared their throat behind him.

Alfie spun around box in hand to face Eddie.

"What are you doing?" The american asked seeing the box Alfie had happened over.

"I-I was just...,"

"If you needed something I would prefer if you asked." He cut him off with an expected look.

Alfie swallowed he needed to tell Eddie the truth to get out of this. "Okay I just need one in case something I think Amber is telling me is going to happen even though I'm not sure if that's what she meant, is going to happen."

The blonde just stared at him, "Sounds good go ahead and take the box."

Telling him to take them all struck Alfie as odd but he didn't want to talk about this anymore so he started to leave and said quickly. "And could you please not tell anyone about this."

"Sure and as long as you don't tell Patricia I have those."

Wouldn't Patricia know he had these or if they weren't for Patricia. "Wouldn't she know?"

Eddie's realization for what Alfie thought shown on his face, "You think...no no. Eric thought we were so he bought me those. But we're not so take them before she finds them and chews me out."

Alfie grinned at his friends embarrassment and thank him once more and left.

Alfie grinned for the next several hours while he put on his suit (which Amber had chosen) and shined his shoes. He grabbed the flowers he had bought and went to wait for Amber at the traditional bottom of the stairs.

And exactly on time Amber appeared at the top of the stairwell. She looked stunning in a saturated pink dress and her long blonde hair perfectly curled down her back. She smiled broadly and slowly made her way down the stairs.

She finally stuck both high heeled feet on the floor and gave a quick squeal, "Oh Alfie you got me roses. I love roses their my favorite thank you." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then she took the bouquet of pink roses into her arms. "I'll just go ask Trudy to put these in some water then I'll tell you where we're going."

Alfie watched his girlfriend scamper away in her heels. Then Jerome and Mara came through the front door.

"Alfie don't you look dapper," Mara said nicely.

"Thanks Amber made sure to pick out my suit. But I still have my monster watch," He smiled pulling up his sleeve to show his watch with the face of frankenstein painted on the face.

"Once an Alfie always an Alfie," Mara laughed.

Then the blonde came bouncing back to the front hall. "Okay Alfie time to go."

"You two have fun and be safe now," Jerome smirked and ended with a wink. Then he and Mara walked off into the living room.

Amber had a confused look on her face then mumbled, "He just keeps getting stranger."

They then walked outside and a cab was waiting outside for them.

"We're going to Fantaisie Coin à Manger my favorite restaurant and daddy's paying for everything," Amber squeals. Before he could respond she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the cab.

Once they were seated in the cab and Amber had given the driver direction she leaned over and whispered, "Oh and don't forget about your special gift."

Suddenly Alfie became very nervous again and very aware of how Amber was sitting. Also vary aware of the condom he had in his pocket. (Also one in his wallet to be safe)

The blonde rattled on about about school, her parents, and the others in the house while Alfie sat still and soaked in his anxiety.

They got to the restaurant and Alfie tried to do everything right, open doors, pull out her chair the whole shabang.  
"You look beautiful," Alfie said trying to sound sultrary.

Amber beamed and ignored his strange tone, "Thanks boo."

The waiter brought around water and menus around. Amber started gossiping and babbling about their peers again. She went to take a sip of water and accidentally knocked her napkin off the table with her elbow.

Alfie quickly saw the situation as an opportunity to be a gentleman, "Allow me!" Then he practicly dove to the ground to retrieve it. He handed it back to Amber who looked very please to have her "boo" wait on her.

The "gallant" lad placed himself back on his chair and motioned for his girlfriend to continue but something on the ground seemed to have caught her eye.

"Ooohh Alfie I think my present may have fallen out of your pocket," She said pointing to the object on the ground.

The boy to his horror realized what had fallen out of his pocket, the condom. He snatched it up as fast as he could no wanting to ruin the mood.

"Boo since you have it out you should just give it to me now," the blonde said batting her big bambi eyes.

Alfie's actually present for her (some perfume Mara had chosen) was back at the house.

"Come on just give it to me I'm sure I'll love it."

Alfie just sat still.

"Alfie let me see it now!" Amber said forcefully obviously confused.

"IT'S JUST GUM!" He said much too loudly. Yes, that's the best excuse he could come up with. His best friends (Jerome and Trixie) were world class lairs and he came up with that.

"Since when is gum square and in a shiny package?"

"It's weird American gum that Eddie gave me," Alfie stammered out. That was even half true.

"Nina didn't have gum like that. Alfie just let me have it this isn't fun." She said finally.

The boyfriend realized that he wasn't getting out of it and handed over the condom.

Alfie watched her face.

"What is...oh." She said suddenly looking a little bewildered. "But why do you have...this?"

Alfie couldn't hold it in any longer all his nerves got that best of him, "Youweretalkingaboutaspecialg iftandItoldJeromeandhesaidbe tterbecarefulandIfoundsomein Eddie'sdrawersandIwasnervousandI'msorry."

Amber just stared at him with her big eyes, "I'm going to go call Nin uh oh Patricia I guess." Then she scampered on to the ladies room.

See Nina was back in America now and you couldn't call her on a normal phone without crazy charges. Since Nina left Patricia and Amber had become surprisingly good friends but that's all a story for later.

Alfie just sat their drowning in embarrassment. Obviously now he could see that was not what Amber meant. He had no idea how to fix this.

After a couple of minutes Amber came back. Something about her quietness and body language read awkward.

"I think we should just go home," She said quietly. Probably the quietest Alfie had ever heard her speak.

She walked quite a bit ahead of him and walked right into a cab who she must of called. Alfie was half surprised she let him ride with her. The bombshell just pursed her lips till they were almost halfway home.

"ALFIE LEWIS YOU REALLY THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX?" She said in her frantic I-just-got-a-stain-on-my-best-dress voice. The cab driver gave them a look through his mirror

"I didn't before just you were talking about a special night and a special gift and I told Jerome about it-,"

"Why would you listen to Jerome?"

Alfie has no answer to that. He had really messed things up this time.

The blonde was waiting for an answer and it had to be good. "That's it Alfie we are through."

The cab came to a stop. They had arrived at Anubis. Amber couldn't leave the cab fast enough, so scrambled out and started running in her heels back to the house. Alfie red face and embarrassed paid the cab driver then slowly made his way back to the house.

**Lol if anybody read this weirdness thank you and I'll probably update tomorrow with the next part. Please review and tell me what you thought! **


End file.
